


香（JonDami/BE預警/OOC預警）

by reader3310



Category: DC Rebirth-Fandom, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: 主要角色結婚, 超人結婚, 超蝙 KonTim 注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310
Summary: 喬納森‧肯特13歲，覺醒了超級嗅覺。注意事件：*此篇為喬納森‧肯特與達米安‧韋恩的同人文。*我個人覺得是HE啦，但所有的朋友都覺得是BE，所以還是打上BE預警。*極度OOC、OOC 、OOC注意！寫完之後我根本認不得這兩個人！我覺得我還是去打親情向好了，打完這篇之後三觀盡碎。*角色能力捏造。*主要角色結婚注意。*一句話超蝙與KonTim，超人結婚注意。以上接受？那麼祝你閱讀愉快。





	香（JonDami/BE預警/OOC預警）

Is staying in touch the same as being in touch?

1.

 

喬納森‧肯特13歲，覺醒了超級嗅覺。

 

2.

 

神心氣爽的早晨，校車車門在喬納森‧肯特前面緩緩打開，他似乎聞到了一股特別的…腥甜的香味。超人之子的鼻翼輕輕抽動了一下，反射性想要捕捉那個味道，但那股香味稍縱即逝，就這樣從他的鼻下飄過而在無法覺察。

好餓。

「你上不上車啊！」司機斜睨著站在車門發呆的喬納森「不上車就別擋著在那裏。」

「哦，對不起。」喬納森這才回過神來，快速上車的同時向後面的同學們投以抱歉一笑，這可真是太羞恥了，怎麼就站在那裏發起呆了呢？但一上車，他的嗅覺遭到一次嚴重的傷害，這都是什麼味道啊？義大利麵、起司、牛奶、狗狗…各種味道一次衝了過來險些讓喬納森暈了過去，他踉蹌了一下，憋著氣趕緊找一個位子坐下。

感謝拉奧他的氪星血統讓他不用靠呼吸生存。

 

3.

 

控制嗅覺並沒有想像中的困難。

 

主要是超級小子來自本能的求生欲，雖然說他的確不需要呼吸就可以生存，但一來呼吸已經成了一種習慣動作，入神的時候猝不及防的一口氣總嗆得他連連咳嗽，何況呼吸才能隱藏住他不屬於地球的事實。因此，他學會了控制他吸氣的力道，總算讓他不總覺得自己待在廚餘堆裡，但總會有一些不同的氣味悄悄地鑽進他的鼻腔。

 

例如，人的味道。

人身上總帶有不同的味道，反映了你使用的香水味、你使用的洗髮精、沐浴乳、乳液、乃至你是肉食主義者或是素食者、喜歡吃哪一種醬料…混雜出來的屬於一個人自己獨特的氣味。

在喬納森更適應了不同氣味對自己鼻子的疲勞轟炸之後，他學會去分辨每個人身上帶有的味道，媽媽的身上總帶有一股印刷品、陽光和她最愛用的香水味，爸爸的身上則是陽光的氣味佔了絕大部分——畢竟是靠著陽光汲取能量、和一點點的香水味、一點點堪薩斯農場和一點點印刷品的味道。

 

達米安身上總圍繞著有一股清新的蔬果味，再加上一點點的奶味、一點點小甜餅的味道和一點腥甜的血味。

 

這是喬納森在一次的夜巡發現的，正確來說，就是覺醒嗅覺那天晚上的夜巡。

大都會高樓的頂樓吹散了困擾了喬納森一整天的異味，終使這位氪星之子能夠稍微字面意義上的喘口氣，在此同時，他又聞到了今天早上聞到的那一股腥甜的香味，從哪裡傳來的…喬納森頭一撇看見蹲在大樓邊界的現任羅賓。

「超級小子的警覺有所提升？嗯？」

噢，達米安‧韋恩。他早該想到的。畢竟曾裝作司機、還裝成老師就前進大都會學院看他笑話的也不過就那一個人。

 

何況他現在身上所圍繞的味道確確實實是喬在車門前面所聞到的，一點甜、那麼的突兀、那麼的…香。

超級小子咂了咂嘴。

 

3.

 

在那之後，他陸陸續續可以分辨出不同人們身上所散發的不同氣味，除了父母以外，黛安娜阿姨身上總有著古物出土的味道和一股甜膩的冰淇淋味、康納哥哥身上也帶著陽光的味道，鋼骨身上則都是機油…蝙蝠家的人身上都帶有一絲若有似無的血味，就連看起來最和善的阿福身上都飄著混著小甜餅的血味。

「迪克哥哥的身上是水果麥片的味道、傑森哥哥身上則有一股死亡和辣熱狗的味道、提姆哥哥身上則是濃重的咖啡味。」一次測試能力的時候，喬納森對達米安說道「布魯斯叔叔身上則是香水味和太陽的味…？」

「喔，這個能力什麼時候覺醒的。」達米安問。

「上個禮拜嗎，好像更久以前…其實我也忘了。」喬納森回「你說為什麼布魯斯叔叔身上會有太陽的味道？」

「太陽的香味？」達米安思索了一下，低下頭在自己的小本子上寫道：嗅覺能力增加「或許是父親房間的那上窗戶向陽，這個問題不重要，你在試試用熱視線燒掉前面那個靶子，我看看你的準頭是否有所提升。」

喬在達米安低下頭的那一個瞬間深吸了一口氣，達米安身上慣有的氣味鑽進鼻腔，年輕的羅賓並不知道也許在面上甚至到心跳上他可以完美的控制情緒而不被察覺，但問題出在他身上所散發的氣味：當他特別高興的時候身上的味道就會濃重一些，微小的差池卻足夠引人注意。

喬納森覺得有點餓了。

 

4.

 

當年的超凡雙子在歲月中逐漸成長。

康納跟達米安的三哥提姆終於修成正果。  
隔天，提姆的身上透出了一股太陽的味道。

「達米安，最近提姆哥哥的房間有被移到太陽比較多的地方了嗎？」喬問。

「沒有啊。」達米安正在看少年泰坦這個月的經費使用狀況

「或許是吸血鬼德雷克知道了他應該要出去曬曬太陽。問那個半氪星人不是更準嗎，別煩，我報表還沒看完。」

「好吧。」

喬納森雖然好奇，但隱隱的不安讓他沒有繼續問下去，總覺得不是什麼值得期待的答案，他搔搔頭，沉入一向困擾他的高中學習，達米安比他早兩三年畢業，現在奉蝙蝠俠的命令哥譚大學上課，哥譚大學比大都會難考一些，父母也希望他可以去離開家去別的地方常是獨立生活。總之，他現在正在達米安的鎮壓下想盡辦法提升他的成績。畢竟達米安答應他如果真的成功考到哥譚他就搬出韋恩宅跟他一起生活。

「免得你把自己養死了。」

 

語氣鄙夷，森林綠的雙眼卻透出一點得意和笑意，達米安拍拍眼前學習到兩眼無神的高中生，嘟囊著「氪星人的血統了不起啊，長那麼高，等我哪一天用氪石懟你一臉看你敢不敢長那麼高…」達米安因為中東人的血統和從小勤練肌肉在身高上總比不過喬納森，雖不是說太矮，但兩人對視時喬還是要微微低頭，此舉總是引發高傲羅賓不滿的情緒，總氣得他要往喬的頭拍下去。

喬納森撒嬌的往眼前的達米安撲了過去：  
「好累…」趁機埋到他的肩頭深吸了一口氣，啊…好香。  
「喬‧艾爾，你給我起來！誰准你靠近我的！」羅賓吼道。掛在他身上的肯特偷偷的舔了舔唇了。

啊，又餓了。

 

5\. 

 

喬納森知道達米安是在二十歲的時候成功脫離處男的行列。他看起來雖然目無法紀，卻在這個方面特別的遵守法律。

在此之前他們都是互相幫助——達米安一向是禁慾派，紓解慾望的時間他到寧願拿去做一些更有用的事，起因是喬納森，也總是喬納森、一次的夜巡、兩個半大不小的男孩、一條巷子和一對酒醉的男女。

 

隨著歲數增長，他早不是那個縮在蝙蝠洞監控椅上懵懂世事的男孩，有了第一次經驗，他漸漸知道要怎麼樣軟磨硬泡要求達米安「幫忙」解決。每次釋放之後，達米安總會陷入一小段難得的神情恍惚，這時候他身上那鐵鏽味就會變得更甜膩一些，聞起來特別好。

當然，他們各自有女友。不過是他們身上的味道都沒有達米安好而已。喬納森想著，況且朋友之間也是會互相解決的。

 

達米安二十歲的那天晚上，他的哥哥姐姐們幫他辦了一場成年派對，喬納森也送出了他花過最貴的一份禮物——一瓶香水。韋恩大宅迎來為數不多的狂歡時刻，他穿梭在人群之中尋找達米安，但卻在途中被他的大哥攔下：

「他正在享受我們送給他的成年禮物呢。」迪克對他眨了眨眼，比了個稍微有點下流的手勢「你不會想要打擾這時候的他吧？」  
哦。  
莫名的，喬納森的胃緊了緊。想說什麼卻不知從何開口。在此同時，他的女友在前方甜點區隊他眨了眨眼，森林綠的眼睛露出了一點笑容。他迎向了他的女友。

 

那天晚上，達米安沒有回來。

6.

二十歲之後，每一年達米安都會收到喬納森送的一瓶香水當作禮物。

「我覺得很適合你。」

至此之後，他用的一直都是同一個牌子

6.

不知道是什麼時候滾上床的。

或許是又一次朋友間的互相幫助，或許是氣氛太過曖昧不清，或許是氣味…總之，在喬納森回過神的時候，他已經出過一次了。

幸好我有戴套，不然醒來該被氪石打死…不，好像怎麼樣都會被揍，他的腰一沉，進得更深，成功引來身下人顫抖的一次喘息。

混沌中，喬納森想著，達米安身上的味道更吸引人了，但總覺得少了什麼。

 

6.

 

喬納森是朋友圈裡最後一個知道的人。

 

雖然一切早有跡象，越來越少到共同的安全屋過夜，拒絕更多更親暱的肢體接觸，更重要的是，他身上開始圍繞一些別的味道。

固定的、別的、女性香水的味道。

往常不是沒有其他的味道，相反的，隨著年紀增長，達米安的身上總會有不同的女性香水味，從來沒有固定過，偶而甚至夾雜著男性香水。每次聞到的時候總會讓喬納森有些反胃，伴隨著莫名的焦躁感。

他們兩人之間，不管床上還是床下的夥伴關係維持了很久，畢竟一來一往總有一些別人沒有的默契，兩個也從來不干涉對方的伴侶有多有少，反正最後的最後總會回到那幾個共同的安全屋，回到對方的身側。

喬納森真的想過要這樣過的，在他遇見自己的真命天女之前，有一個有非凡默契的炮友也沒什麼不好。

一直這樣過下去也沒什麼不好。

但達米安似乎不這麼想。

 

終於，在達米安找上他的那一天答案揭曉了。

 

「我要結婚了。」他看著喬納森，用他一貫懶洋洋又有點盛氣凌人的聲音說道「你要來當我伴郎。」

這個味道我不喜歡，喬納森維持一貫的笑，想著達米安剛剛到底在說什麼。  
他要結婚了？達米安要認真了？

「噗。」看來他低估了達米安對於家庭的渴望。  
「笑什麼，」達米安的雙眼瞇了起來，現任的蝙蝠俠露出一種尊嚴被侵犯的表情「這有什麼好笑的？你不要是不是？」  
而這逗樂了現任超人「不不，我可沒說，我很榮幸擔任這個位置，你知道的。」

「世界最佳拍檔第二代嘛。」說完還眨了眨眼，露齒一笑「沒問題的。」  
「婚禮會在五個月之後舉辦，」達米安將手背在後面「你現在只剩下五個月時間可以揮霍了。」

「我才不會搞砸你的婚禮呢。」

我不喜歡這個味道，喬納森在心理對自己複述了一遍，「題外話，達米安你身上今天噴了什麼香水？」  
「這個味道怎麼了。」達米安挑眉「有意見。」  
「只是有點新、特別。換了啊？」  
「我未婚妻喜歡這款香水，我也覺得挺適合的。」

 

但我不喜歡，喬納森張了張嘴，終究沒有說話。

 

我不喜歡這樣。

 

7.

 

慾望蒸騰。

在達米安的單身派對結束之後，喬納森搭著達米安回到離他們兩個人最近的一間安全屋。兩個人基本上都喝了個爛醉，一路無語，只有達米安喃喃在嘴邊含著幾句重複的話。  
兩個人跌跌撞撞地進了安全屋玄關，達米安的雙臂勾著喬納森往前摔去，也不知道是誰的唇先擦到誰耳朵。總之，當喬納森稍微清醒一點的時候，他們倆人已經在玄關糾纏許久，衣服都脫了大半。  
達米安雙脣靠近喬納森的左肩，熱氣打在發紅的耳朵上。  
喬納森一把將達米安抱了起來，在他的咯咯笑中飛向他們的房間，一把將達米安拋在床上，之後覆了上去，急切的從他的脖頸一路往下親，並用超級速度將達米安和自己剝光，毫無半分之前當炮友時的溫柔體貼。  
「不行，」達米安的雙眼迷濛，看著眼前的大男孩「這個不行。」  
他淺意識中還記得再過幾天他就要結婚了，跟那個勸他換香水的女人。  
認知道這件事的喬納森覺得不開心，所以他決定要做一些別的事情來讓達米安忘記這件事，至少今晚。

所以他吻上了達米安的唇。

 

7.5

 

伴隨著一聲顫抖高亢的呻吟，喬納森從後背抱住達米安，咬住他的後頸，將今天的第三次釋放在達米安的體內。

出血了，喬舔舐著因為太用力被咬出的齒痕，深吸了一口氣。

他聞到了達米安身上除了情動暴漲的鐵銹味之外，還多了一股與之交纏、意外地和諧的一絲陽光的氣味。

真好聞。

 

氪星之子因為內心滿足而克制不住地笑了出來。

 

8.

 

婚禮進行曲。

 

喬滿臉陽光的和等在盡頭的新郎咬耳朵。布魯斯十分寬慰的坐在列席的最前面，從小看到大的英雄長輩們依序坐下，克拉克與路易斯兩人坐在布魯斯旁邊跟他咬耳朵。後一排坐的是蝙蝠家族的那些羅賓鳥與康納。

細小的調笑聲充滿了這個象徵幸福的儀式殿堂之中，陽光灑進教堂的天窗，一切看起來是這麼寧靜祥和。

 

奇怪的人是康納‧肯特。在達米安經過他身邊的時候他一瞬間露出了震驚的表情，突然拉住準新郎的衣襬讓他心不甘情不願的停了下來。

「有什麼事嗎？」  
「你身上的味道…沒事。」

他轉過去看著在牧師台階上的伴郎，喬納森似有所覺，轉過頭對他笑了笑。

我的。

 

9.

 

「爸爸，為什麼達米安叔叔身上有太陽的味道？」

 

番外

「達米安，我聽見那邊有呻吟聲。」喬的頭微微偏向後聽了一下。

「什麼？」

兩個依舊年幼的超凡雙子現下正窩在蝙蝠洞裡面看著哥譚的監控。

「調整一下，到D6。」達米安皺了一下眉頭，今天是負責夜巡的是夜翼和紅頭罩，蝙蝠俠去出外星任務了。想到不能去夜巡，達米安更不開心了。

「嘖。」結果我只能跟肯特待在這裡。

在兩個人轉到的時候，巷子裡面的兩人正好來到最快樂的階段，呻吟聲不絕。

「達米安，這要…」總覺得怪怪的。

「別管。」達米安說道「…這沒什麼，喬寶寶。」

「他們在幹嘛？」喬納森看著底下的男性快速的在女性身上聳動「她為什麼要發出這麼可憐的聲音？」而且聽起來會讓身體熱熱的。

「你父親沒教過你什麼叫合意性交嗎？」達米安粗聲回應「問你外星人老爸去。」

「可是我不舒服，」喬納森盯著自己的褲頭「而且這裡翹起來了。」

「翹起來給我自己解決！」咬牙切齒。

「我不會。」喬睜著一雙無辜的眼睛回應「達米安，好痛，我該怎麼辦。」

達米安的雙眼跳躍著綠色的火焰，他憤憤地看向一臉快哭出來的喬，腦內似乎是經過了一連串天人交戰。最後，他伸出手說到：

「我們去別的地方解決。」

**Author's Note:**

> 所以是BE嗎？但我覺得是HE啊？  
> 作者頂鍋逃走。


End file.
